


Fuck The Trolley Problem.

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Fluff, Gen, Nursey loses his chill, This is me projecting, i really hate the trolley problem, the trolley problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: The trolley problem is an awful debate subject that should die in a fire.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fuck The Trolley Problem.

“FUCK!” Derek “Chill” “Nursey” Malik Nurse was enraged. “THAT’S ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT, HOW FUCKING DARE HE HELL FUCKING NO. MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE.”

Dex, confused as he has never seen Nursey this mad, not even when they were fighting every day, “Dude, are you okay? Something happen?”

“MY FUCKING STUPID PROFESSOR FAILED ME ON A FUCKSHIT DEBATE ON THE BITCHASS TROLLEY PROBLEM. FOR NOT HAVING ENOUGH EVIDENCE AS WHY IT CAN’T BE USED TO MEASURE MORALITY. I DID FUCKING EVERYTHING HE ASKED, I WON EVERYONE IN MY CLASS WITH MY DEBATE, I USED REAL LIFE EXAMPLES OF HOW OFTEN TIMES WHEN IN A REAL LIFE SCENARIO SET UP WITH THE LOGISTICS OF THE TROLLEY PROBLEM THEY FOUND A LOOP HOLE TO BE ABLE TO RESCUE AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE, THEY FOUND THEY DIDN’T NEED TO PICK ANY SACRIFICES. AND HE FAILED ME FOR NOT HAVING EVIDENCE.”

Dex was absolutely dumbfounded. A simple failing grade managed to set off Nursey unlike anything else. Honestly it was about as scary as it was hot. Nursey was really passionate about this, apparently, to the point he’s screaming curses at the top of his lungs.

“FUCK PHILOSPHY FUCK MORALITY, IT’S NOT GOD DAMN BLACK AND WHITE AND THAT’S WHAT THE FUCKING TROLLEY PROBLEM IS SUPPOSED TO PROVE. BECAUSE YOU’RE GIVEN A SIMPLE SCENARIO AND EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME YOU ASK FOR MORE DETAILS TO UNDERSTAND BECAUSE MORALITY IS A MOTHERFUCKING CASE BY CASE BASIS AND IS COMPLETELY SUBJECTIVE TO AN IDIVIDUAL.”

“Ok, while I’d love to let you continue yelling because it’s confusingly turning me on, I think we should find some way to help you relax a bit because I’m afraid you’ll lose your voice from yelling so much.”

“Shit, sorry, I just, ugh! The trolley problem is such a complicated subject to debate on so I got an F for putting in even more work than the other debates had to as their subjects for debate were on more solid topics that had easier more reliable evidence to find versus the few studies I could find.”

“Yeah, that really sucks and you probably deserved a better grade, but is there anything you can do about it now?”

“No, the professor is an ass about make up work of any sorts, all I can do is pass the other assignments to hope my grade rounds out to a b.”

“Okay, so just work on passing those other assignments and quit focusing on that debate as it is no longer in your control.”

“Huh, that’s, kinda, really good advice, thanks Dex.”

“No problem dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dex's advice is 100% stolen from my sibling's way of resolving a fight between me and my sister about what to do about my issue with ap history. I actually did a debate on whether the trolley problem should be used to measure morality and the teacher failed me for not having evidence. Since then mentions of the trolley problem trigger my fight reflex real hard. Also like there is obviously Dex's attraction to Nursey that he verbalizes so they could be romantically involved, but it could also b like the friend way or Nursey knows Dex is attracted to him and their not dating, you decide bc I do not care about the status of their relationship in this besides comfortable enough to hang out and take each others advice.


End file.
